


Скажи, что ты ко мне неровно дышишь

by Shayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Papa Stilinski is literally my favorite, Scent Kink, Stiles is secretly Derek's favorite, the lacrosse uniforms are hot, werewolves do not respect boundaries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз ведет себя странно, и Дерек пытается докопаться до того, что с ним происходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи, что ты ко мне неровно дышишь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [say you're sweet for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521484) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



Все начинается совершенно обычным днем, во время совершенно обычной слежки, которой они занимаются на джипе Стайлза.

Они припаркованы недалеко от площадки для кемпинга, на которой недавно были обнаружены трупики зверски замученных животных. По мнению Стайлза здесь разбушевалась заурядная пантера, но поди объясни это Арджентам. Не так давно они с Хейлами заключили пакт о ненападении и поделили территорию. Только это совершенно не означало, что если Дерек позволит какой-нибудь пришлой стае творить непотребства в Бикон Хиллз, с него будут взятки гладки. Подобный компромисс Дерек принимает, но все равно считает ужасно несправедливым.

А Стайлз сидит сейчас с ним в джипе потому, что в детстве его не научили слову «нет», а Дерек знал это и бессовестно пользовался, говоря начистоту. И еще Дереку нравилось тащить с собой на приключения кого-нибудь - канули в лету те прекрасные деньки, когда он находил прелесть в шатании по лесу в одиночестве, но он бы ни за что в этом не признался вслух.

И уж тем более не сказал бы, что дай Дереку волю, он бы вообще Стайлза таскал с собой повсюду.

Еще бы при этом запретить ему выбирать радиостанции, было бы вовсе прекрасно.

\- _Возьми меня за язык, и я позна-а-йуу тебя!_ – протягивает Стайлз фальшивым фальцетом. Он, определенно, пытается сгубить своим пением уши всех, кто попадет в радиус слышимости.

\- Если я возьму тебя за язык, ты заткнешься? – спрашивает Дерек. Без угроз Стайлзу он не в состоянии жить, это так же необходимо ему, как дыхание. Но это уже давно не те угрозы, которые случались поначалу, тогда Дерек вечно пытался добраться до стайзовой шеи, потому что на дух не переносил наглого подростка. Сейчас былая драматическая страсть поутихла, устаканилась, и теперь оба получали удовольствие от этих переругиваний.

\- Угу, - отзывается Стайлз, вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ. И это так неожиданно, что Дерек даже поворачивает голову и смотрит на Стайлза.

Их глаза встречаются, и Стайлз выглядит так, будто внезапно нашел у Дерека еще одну голову. У него большие глаза и расфокусированный взгляд, и рот его открыт от удивления, а не как обычно (потому что Стайлз имеет дурную привычку не закрывать свой рот, в смысле – вообще никогда, и Дерек не устает себе повторять, что нет ничего такого, чтобы слегка подвисать на нем). Так что Дерек наблюдает, как краска заливает лицо Стайлза, и отстраненно думает о том, какой любопытный контраст составляют румянец и родинки, рассыпанные по щекам и вдоль линии скул.

\- Ты в порядке? – интересуется Дерек, опасаясь сделать что-то жуткое. Например, застыть минут на десять, любуясь Стайлзом, или еще чего-нибудь похуже.

Глаза Стайлза медленно закрываются.

\- Нет… - стонет Стайлз себе под нос, и Дерек понятия не имеет, что он хочет этим сказать. Наконец, Стайлз оглядывается, а потом прячет лицо в ладонях.

\- Твое сердце, - говорит Дерек, заволновавшись: - Оно колотится, как бешенное. Если что-то…

Он тянется к нему рукой, но останавливается на полпути, потому что не уверен, что не сделает хуже своим прикосновением, если у Стайлза начался очередной его приступ паники или что-то вроде того.

\- НЕТ! – выкрикивает Стайлз, отскакивая от него подальше. – Нет, я… я скоро успокоюсь. Просто, ну… мне тут внезапно открылось, что жизнь несправедлива ко мне еще больше, чем я думал. И все. Ничего страшного.

\- Хм… - хмурится Дерек в ответ. – Знаешь, тебе не обязательно было сюда приходить. Я был бы вполне счастлив посидеть здесь в одиночку.

\- Что, правда, Дерек? – Стайлз скептически хмыкает, и это его выражение лица так знакомо, что уже ощущается почти родным. Когда оно не раздражает, конечно. – Не думаю, что это так. Знаешь почему? Потому что я никогда не видел тебя в состоянии «вполне счастлив». Тот случай, когда ты покупал себе чизбургер в «Ормондсе», не считается.

\- Тот бургер изменил мою жизнь, - отвечает Дерек серьезно, но только для того, чтобы понаблюдать за коллапсом Стайлза. У него всегда случается коллапс, когда он понимает, что Дерек только что пошутил.

После этого напряжение между ними идет на спад, и Дерек временно забывает обо всех внезапных странностях в поведении Стайлза ровно до того момента, пока на следующий же день Стайлз не появляется в доме Дерека к ужину, благоухая так, будто вылил на себя полбутылки какого-то дешевого, отвратительного одеколона.

\- Господи, _мои глаза, -_ возмущается Эрика. – Их щиплет, Стайлз. Зачем ты вылил на себя столько дряни?

\- Ты превзошел сам себя, - насмехается Джексон. А Скотт и Айзек отходят от Стайлза подальше, предварительно натянув себе на носы свои футболки.

\- Стайлз, милый, даже для людей такое количество парфюма невыносимо, - говорит ему Лидия, а Эллисон пытается не рассмеяться, чтобы не смутить бедного Стайлза еще больше.

\- Свали отсюда и не возвращайся, пока не примешь душ, как минимум, три раза, - приказывает Бойд, прикрывая рот и нос рукой.

\- С чего ты решил, что можешь мне приказывать? – огрызается Стайлз, и сейчас он прав, но…

\- Уйди, - повторяет слова Бойда Дерек. – И не возвращайся, пока не примешь душ, как минимум, три раза.

Бойд усмехается, но Дерек не находит в ситуации ничего веселого. Потому что с тех пор, как они со Стайлзом стали друзьями (или чем-то вроде того), Дерек почти всегда ощущал запах Стайлза. Он пах юностью, пряно и невероятно нахально, сладко, от чего Дерек каждый раз ощущал себя выбитым из колеи и слегка опьяненным.  И теперь – видеть Стайлза прямо перед собой и не _ощущать_ его запаха, смущает и по-настоящему расстраивает Дерека.

\- Ладно, - говорит Стайлз, и голос у него расстроенный, в нем так много горечи. – Ну извините меня за то, что мне захотелось немного личного пространства в комнате, где полно чуваков, которые чертовски классно различают запахи.

\- Тебя никогда это не заботило, - пожимает плечами Скотт. – Но, в любом случае, у нас нет секретов друг от друга с тех пор, как мы стали стаей. Уже целый год, как нет.

\- О, мой _Бог_ , - произносит Стайлз. Выглядит он крайне оскорбленным. Он смотрит на Дерека и морщится, и наблюдать это оказывается для Дерека неприятным и даже в какой-то степени ужасным. – Слушайте, мне нужно идти. Я присоединюсь к вам в следующий раз, хорошо?

\- Иди, - кивает Дерек, хотя на самом деле отпускать Стайлза ему не хочется. – Если есть что-то, что я могу…

\- Ничего, абсолютно. Пойду приму душ три раза, - перебивает его Стайлз, практически выбегая за дверь.

После этого случая Дерек не видит Стайлза до конца недели, и это не должно его волновать. Да, Дерек говорит себе, что не должно, ведь Стайлз – не один из его волчат, и он ничем ему не обязан. А раз так, моменты, когда Стайлз доказывает свою преданность или демонстрирует очевидную привязанность, имеют чуть ли не сакраментальную важность – Дерек совсем не знает, как можно заработать все это без укуса.

Как бы то ни было, остаток недели, проведенный без Стайлза, делает Дерека дерганым. Настолько дерганым, что Дерек звонит шерифу Стилински и напрашивается к нему на футбольный вечер в понедельник, дабы между делом попытаться выяснить, что происходит.

\- Мы так давно этого не собирались вот так, - говорит шериф, протягивая Дереку очередную бутылку пива. – Я даже скучал по этому, если честно. Стайлзу больше нравится баскетбол, да и он всегда немного занят со всеми этими…

\- Волчьими делами? – продолжает за него Дерек, улыбаясь краешком губ. Посвятить шерифа во всю их сверхъестественную оперу было одним из лучших решений, и нет, Дерек сделал это не потому, что ему надоело смотреть, как Стайлз бродит вокруг с таким видом, будто на его плечах лежат Гималаи, по меньшей мере.

\- Да, точно. Но я думал, мы договорились, что после начала игры ты не станешь мне напоминать, что мой сын находится в смертельной опасности.

Дерек открывает свое пиво об угол кофейного столика с красноречивым «чпок», за что удостаивается осуждающего взгляда, который предпочитает игнорировать.

\- Стайлз не находится в смертельной опасности, - припечатывает Дерек. – Я никогда не позволю этому случиться, ты знаешь.

\- Что ж, - отвечает шериф. – Давай выпьем, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Или…

\- Или ты убьешь меня, сдерешь шкуру и используешь ее, как коврик, - выдыхает Дерек, и они чокаются бутылками. – Если со Стайлзом что-то случится, - добавляет он после долгого глотка пива. – Я сам приду к тебе и попрошу линчевать.

\- Черт, ты можешь, - соглашается шериф и смотрит на него добродушно и задумчиво. Этот взгляд напоминает ему взгляд Стайлза: он так же на него смотрел, когда Дерек учил Айзека посылать крученые мячи.

И тут объект непрошенных мыслей Дерека вваливается во входную дверь со всем своим изяществом слона в посудной лавке и заставляет застыть их с шерифом на диване.

\- Привет, отец, - говорит Стайлз. – И Дерек.

\- Стайлз, - отзывается Дерек таким ровным тоном, на который только способен. Он вдыхает запах Стайлза так можно незаметнее и ощущает, как его покидает напряжение, теперь, когда Стайлз снова рядом. – Давно не виделись.

\- Самое большое – неделю, не придумывай, - парирует Стайлз, но он опять избегает Дерека: держится в стороне и старается не смотреть ему в глаза. Хотя обычно Стайлз путается у него под ногами при любом удобном случае. – Смотрите игру?

\- Ага, и ты можешь присоединиться, - предлагает Дерек.

Стайлз выглядит так, будто пытается придумать подходящую причину, чтобы сбежать подальше, но шериф поддерживает Дерека:

\- Давай, иди к нам. Я скучаю по тем временам, когда мы делали что-нибудь вместе, сынок. – Эти слова добивают Стайлза, он почти разбивается от чувства вины, отразившегося в глазах.

\- Ладно-ладно, только вещи вначале закину, - соглашается он и так быстро покидает комнату, будто за ним гонятся черти.

\- Он избегает тебя, да? – спрашивает шериф, и его голос звучит так, будто он пытается утешить Дерека. И это настолько смехотворно, что Дерек отказывается думать об этом.

\- Только эту неделю, - хрипло отвечает он. – Я даже не успел заметить его отсутствие.

\- Ну конечно, - отзывается шериф, тепло и понимающе. И, когда Стайлз забегает в комнату снова, он располагается на диване так, чтобы не оставить своему сыну выбора, кроме как устроиться между ними.

\- Прекрасно, - мрачно роняет Стайлз и втискивается в освобожденное для него место, прислоняясь горячим бедром к Дереку. Затем он набирает полную горсть снеков, которые принесены к пиву, и начинает мстительно ими хрустеть.

\- Зачем ты надушился снова? – спрашивает Дерек. – Какой смысл это делать, когда ты дома?

\- Подумал, что так ты не сможешь меня унюхать, - с вызовом отвечает Стайлз.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Правда что ли?

\- И я купил другой одеколон, - продолжает Стайлз, методично разламывая крекер вначале на две части, а потом на четыре. – Этот же лучше? Лидия сказала, что – да.

\- Ты пахнешь лучше, когда ничем не надушен, - отвечает Дерек, и это правда. Он не думает, как странно его заявление звучит для людей до тех пор, пока шериф Стилински не прикрывает рот рукой и фыркает. – И… откуда этот звук?

\- Какой звук? – но Дерек слышит, как сердцебиение Стайлза становится громче, потому что тот пытается солгать. На миг оно затмевает все остальное…

\- Стайлз, у тебя что в кармане радио?

Стайлз проверяет передний карман своей клетчатой рубашки, и с наигранным удивлением на лице достает оттуда миниатюрный МР3-плеер, обмотанный парой наушников. Их динамики скворчат музыкой, которую обычный человек, скорее всего, не услышит.

\- О, правда, - говорит он, и его голос звучит несчастно. – Кажется, забыл выключить.

Дерек смотрит на него в удивлении, пытаясь понять, где и как сделал что-то не так, раз их отношения стали такими. Стайлз в это время бросает МР3-плеер на кофейный столик и говорит:

\- Пап, мне очень жаль. Давай посидим в другой раз, у меня такая куча домашней работы… - он встает, смахивая куртку Дерека, и вдруг странно и надтреснуто смеется, когда Дерек подскакивает и ловит ее на полпути к  полу.

\- Угу, спасибо, - произносит он с раздражением и исчезает в направлении своей комнаты.

Несколько мгновений Дерек так и стоит, а потом поворачивается и озадаченно смотрит на шерифа.

\- Дерек, я не собираюсь делать трагедию от его ухода, - говорит он. – И тебе бы посоветовал то же. Просто возьми себе еще пива и смотри, как моя команда порвет на клочки твою.

\- Прошла еще только половина игры, - протестует Дерек. Он снова садится на диван, а шериф ободряюще хлопает его по спине. Такую поддержку невозможно не оценить.

Дерек ломается спустя еще одну неделю странного поведения Стайлза, потому что тот  продолжает вести себя странно (хорошо, еще более странно, чем обычно). Дерек перехватывает его после тренировки по лакроссу и волочет  за трибуны, пока он не сбежал от него в раздевалку, где будет толпиться вся его команда.

\- Ты расскажешь мне, что с тобой происходит, – требовательно говорит ему Дерек.

\- Я не твоя бета, - выплевывает тот. В нем бушует столько негодования, что Дерек невольно отшатывается от Стайлза. – И я не должен подчиняться всем твоим приказам.

Дерек разводит руками, чтобы дать понять, что _ничего такого_ он не имеет в виду.

\- Я не пытаюсь тут показать свою силу, Стайлз. Я лишь прошу тебя сказать, что случилось!

\- Потому что я нарушаю своим поведением какой-то пункт вашего вервольфьего Кодекса или…

\- Потому что я _волнуюсь о тебе_ , - перебивает Дерек, и это правда лишь наполовину. Он волнуется и о себе тоже, и даже больше - о том, что будет делать, если Стайлз вдруг решит, что Дерек ему больше не нужен. То, что такое может произойти, Дереку даже в голову не приходило, пока все не началось, и сейчас он даже готов смириться, лишь бы Стайлз был в порядке.

\- Я справлюсь с этим, о’кей? – фыркает Стайлз.

Он вдыхает, проводит рукой по волосам несколько раз, а затем глубоко выдыхает, успокаиваясь.

\- Я справлюсь с этим. Я не знаю, что еще ты хочешь от меня. Я скрываю свой запах, чтобы ты не смог ничего понять, я так же пытаюсь следить за своим сердцебиением, чтобы все было не так очевидно, но ты никак не оставляешь меня в покое, ты продолжаешь _настаивать_ …

\- Стайлз, - Дерек наклоняется ближе, упираясь рукой в стену рядом с его плечом. – Я, честно, не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь.

Стайлз бросает на него рассерженный взгляд.

\- Я знаю, что ты лжешь. Ты ведь можешь унюхать… чувства, так? Даже неосознанные, вероятно. Могу поспорить, ты все узнал еще раньше меня.

\- Узнал? Узнал что? – но теперь, когда Дерек думает об этом, он вспоминает выражение лица Стайлза, которое было у него в машине ночью перед тем, как он начал выливать на себя литры одеколона. Дерек начинал понимать, что происходит.

\- Когда ты сказал «чувства», ты имел в виду…

\- Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, засранец. А теперь уже мы можем закончить этот разговор?

Дерек трясет головой, пытаясь хотя бы механически уместить эти мысли в своей голове.

\- Чувства, - повторяет он. – Ко… мне?

\- О боже, ты еще хуже, чем я думал, - стонет Стайлз. – Ты будто специально пытаешься быть самым нетактичным человеком на планете. _Да_ , к тебе.

\- Стайлз, - Дерек пытается не улыбаться, потому что знает, что за такую реакцию его по головке не погладят. – Мы можем унюхать эмоции, по большей части. Страх, подчинение, сексуальное возбуждение и все в этом роде. Я имею в виду, что очевидно почувствую, если ты станешь это испытывать, - Стайлз в ответ стонет так, будто хочет провалиться сквозь землю. – Но это никогда не имело для меня значения, вообще. Тебе восемнадцать, и ты… знаешь… все время такой.

\- Да, я такой, когда рядом с тобой, - ворчит он и выглядит при этом так потеряно, что Дерек не может сдержать улыбки. – Это не смешно, морда ты небритая!

\- Нет, - соглашается Дерек, продолжая улыбаться. – Совсем не смешно. Ты должен поцеловать меня.

Стайлз весь застывает от шока. Это такая редкость и так умиляет – видеть его таким.

\- Я должен - _что_?

\- Поцеловать меня, - повторяет Дерек. – Но только, если ты хочешь.

\- Только, если я… - Стайлз подозрительно сужает глаза. – Ты вот сейчас так пошутил?

\- Ты не сделаешь это, - говорит ему Дерек, и, когда это слышит Стайлз, он задушено мычит, а потом хватает Дерека за отвороты куртки и дергает на себя.

Дерек не может прекратить улыбаться, даже во время поцелуя. Да ему и не хочется этого, ведь Стайлз такой мило взбешенный и решительный, и он буквально вдавливает свои губы в губы Дерека и целует его требовательней, пока Дерека не отзывается.

Дерек удовлетворенно хмыкает и привлекает Стайлза ближе к себе. Он начинает скользить ладонями по плечам и по его груди, но вдруг натыкается на громоздкие щитки от формы для лакросса и возвращается назад, к шее Стайлза, где его кожа обнажена и горит от прикосновений, и где Дерек может ощущать, как под пальцами быстро и сильно бьется пульс. Он гладит большим пальцем по шее Стайлза вниз и надавливает слегка, будто спрашивая разрешения. А Стайлз (который всегда подчиняется Дереку, когда это, действительно нужно) открывает рот, испуская чрезвычайно бесстыжий стон, когда кончик языка Дерека пробегается по внутренней стороне его верхней губы.

\- Да…м-м-м, - задушено произносит Стайлз. – Я думаю, что поливать себя одеколоном мне больше не нужно.

\- Я собственноручно вылью весь твой одеколон до капли в раковину, - обещает Дерек, перед тем как уткнуться в шею Стайлза и вздохнуть глубоко и счастливо.  


End file.
